Qui a dit que les morts ne parlaient pas?
by Myrylaa et Plikt
Summary: Depuis la mort de Réléna, Heero devient étrange, très étrange...Attention ceci n'est pas une fic 01xR mais plutôt 01x...?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Qui a dit que les morts ne parlaient pas?

Auteurs: Myrylaa et Plikt (Plikt: Rien qu'avec ça… ça promet… Myrylaa: mais euh… t'as quoi contre le duo de choc qu'on forme? Duo: Quoi? Myrylaa: Non, je ne parlais pas de toi…)

Genre: Oula… Aucune idée!

Couples: vous voudriez le savoir, hein? Bah on va pas vous le dire!

Note: Myrylaa: aucun Heero n'a été blessé durant cette fic! Par contre, pour les Duo, c'est une autre histoire…

Plikt: T'es vraiment nulle…

Myrylaa: Pourquoi???

* * *

Chapitre 1

«Notre bien aimée Reine Réléna nous a quitté hier soir suite à un accident dont beaucoup parlent déjà comme d'un attentat. En effet certains auraient déclaré avoir aperçu une silhouette se dirigeant vers les appartements de la Reine peu avant le commencement de l'incendie. Si la police nous confirme la thèse selon laquelle la Reine aurait périe dans les flammes, pour beaucoup elle serait morte bien avant, d'où le fait qu'elle ne soit pas sortie de l'incendie. Nous pensons que la police prône la thèse de l'accident en raison du manque de preuves et de suspects concernant le prétendu meurtre. En direct sur notre chaîne, les dernières images de l'enterrement…»

-Vous pensez que c'était un meurtre?

-Hn…

-Merci pour ta réponse Hee-chan, ça m'avance beaucoup…

Le dit Hee-chan retourna à son ordinateur qu'il avait à peine quitté des yeux, pour reprendre la rédaction du rapport qu'il avait à rendre suite à la mission qu'il avait parfaitement réussie. Il ne suivait alors que distraitement la suite du reportage.

«Comme vous pouvez le constater, le cortège funèbre passe en ville devant la population rassemblée pour cet ultime au revoir. L'idéal pacifique qu'elle défendait notamment vis-à-vis des colonies ne semble pas prêt à disparaître avec elle.»

-C'est quand même dommage qu'on ait pas pu y assister…

-Pour des terroristes c'est pas très conseillé de se rendre dans ce genre de rassemblement…

-Wu a raison!

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je dis que c'est dommage.

-Hn…

-Merci de ta compassion Hee-chan!

Heero leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Marre de tous ces surnoms!

_Quand même, t'aurais pu te déplacer._

Heero se secoua la tête. Allons bon, voilà qu'il commençait déjà à culpabiliser pour la mort de Réléna en entendant sa voix dans sa tête…

_En plus tu ne regardes même pas la cérémonie! Tu pourrais faire un effort._

Heero fronça un instant les sourcils puis comprit et se tourna vers Duo.

-Arrête baka, c'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Heu… De quoi tu parles?

Il remarqua les regards surpris des trois autres.

-Bah… De l'imitation.

-Ok... J'ai rien fait vieux..

-Hn.

Heero se retourna vers son écran sans chercher plus loin. Les autres préférèrent ne rien dire et se reportèrent à l'émission qui montrait en boucle les images du cortège.

_Ils te prennent déjà pour un fou?_

Heero releva la tête agacé et fixa Duo qui ne lâchait pas l'écran des yeux.

_Bah alors, __tu réponds__ même pas?_

Il se figea. Il avait distinctement entendu la voix, mais les lèvres de Duo n'avaient pas bougé. Encore moins celles des autres d'ailleurs. Il regarda autours de lui, mais ne vit personne d'autre. Etrange…

_Dis moi Hee-chan, tu es si lent d'esprit que ça?_

Heero se leva, décidé à aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

-Ça va comme tu veux Hee-chan?

-Hn…

-Ok… On en parle ce soir!

Aïe… C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié que Duo comprenait ses «Hn»… Mais pas grave, de toute façon ça ne devait pas être si important.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et entendit à nouveau… «Réléna»

_Tu vas bien te rendre à l'évidence non?_

-Me rendre à l'évidence de quoi?

_Ah… Tu te décides enfin à me parler. __C'est__ pas trop tôt._

-Qui es tu?

_Tu me le demandes vraiment? Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui je suis?_

Heero se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr il avait une idée de la personne mais… ça ne pouvait pas être elle!

-Heu… Tu es censée être morte…

_Je le suis._

-Mais non… Tu n'es qu'une illusion, une voix dans ma tête que j'invente suite à ta mort. Il faut juste que je t'ignore et que je me fasse une raison, ensuite tu disparaitras.

_M'ignorer… Tu l'as déjà fait Hee-chan._

-Comment ça? Et puis… Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais. A moins… Que ce surnom ne soit réservé?_

-Tu n'as juste pas à m'appeler comme ça. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute avec toi, tu n'existes pas.

_D'accord Hee-chan. Mais nous avons été si peu ensemble que j'ai très envie de récupérer le temps perdu en discutant avec toi. Même si tu ne fais que m'écouter._

Heero ignora la voix et sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre les autres. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient éteint la télé.

-Au fait on mange quoi ce soir?

Demanda le baka de service…

_Dis donc, il a l'air bouleversé par ma mort celui là… __Enfin__, en même temps venant d'un rat de L-2 on peut pas s'attendre à grand-chose d'autre…_

-Ça vous dis de commander une pizza?

-Merchi Qua-chaan!!

Et un gros calin, un!

_Enfin, __ça gêne__ pas trop l'autre mère poule non plus… Et à toi je te manque? Enfin je suis bête, je ne t'ai même pas encore quitté_

* * *

Le moment du repas fut un moment difficile pour Heero. La voix dans sa tête n'avait pas très envie de se taire visiblement. Aussi elle commentait tout. Mais alors Tout!

_Tu mets trop de sel._

_Elle est__ pas assez cuite._

_Il mange vraiment comme un porc!_

_C'est trop gras, tu vas grossir mon Hee-chan!_

_Arrête de regarder Duo, ça me donne envie de vomir._

_Pas fameuse cette pizza, Quatre est pas doué pour commander! Enfin, pour cuisiner non plus alors…_

_Et l'autre là, on lui a arraché sa langue ou quoi?_

Il s'efforçait de faire comme s'il n'entendait rien. Mais la voix devint très vite insupportable. Et il décida de quitter la table pendant que les autres parlaient de la thèse de l'assassinat.

-Tu vas où Hee-chan?

-Prendre une douche.

* * *

_Dis donc, tu dois beaucoup t'entraîner pour avoir des abdos comme ça!_

Même dans la salle de bain elle continuait de parler! Et c'était vraiment dur de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien!

_En tout cas j'ai enfin une vue intégrale! Comme quoi il n'est jamais trop tard. Pas vrai Hee-chan?_

-Dans ce cas profite en. Demain je t'aurais oublié et tu ne seras plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_Tu es méchant! Je suis morte hier à peine et déjà tu voudrais m'oublier!_

-Je ne parles pas de la vrai Réléna! Je parle de la voix stupide que j'ai inventé… Et avec laquelle je continu de parler!

Dit-il en se tapant la tête contre la paroi de la douche.

_Pense ce que tu veux, je suis bel et bien là!_

-Oui bien sûr…

_Et tu continues de me parler!!_

Heero ne répondit cette fois pas à la provocation et continua de se doucher comme si de rien n'était. Mais face à certaines remarques… Il avait du mal à cacher sa gêne…

* * *

_La la la la la la la la la lalalala lalala!_

Assez assez assez! Prêt d'un quart d'heure qu'elle chantait cette garce! Empêchant par la même occasion Heero de s'endormir. Ce qui n'échappait pas à Duo qui voyait bien que son ami se retournait sans cesse.

-Hee-chan?

-Hn?

-T'es sûr que ça va?

-Pourquoi ça irait pas?

-Parce que… D'habitude tu t'endors tout de suite.

_Changeons les habitudes…_

-La faute à qui?

Grommela Heero à l'adresse de Réléna.

-Désolé.

Fit Duo se retournant dans son lit.

-Nan je parlais pas pour toi.

-Pour qui alors?

-Hn…

-Comme tu veux…

Duo la tête dans le pâté se retourna, une main sous l'oreiller…

_Y a quoi sous son oreiller?_

-Son poignard.

Chuchota Heero à moitié endormi.

_Et le fait qu'il le garde en main si proche de toi ne t'inquiète pas?_

-J'ai bien la main sur mon flingue…

-Tu m'as parlé?

-Hn.

_Il va te prendre pour un fou…_

-Si tu veux, l'espoir fait vivre après tout…

_Mais… Moi je suis morte._

-Hn…

_Pourquoi tu grognes tout le temps?_

Il se retourna pour la énième fois en tentant de s'endormir. Mais Réléna ne lâchait pas prise.

_La la lalalalala… La la la lalalala…_

-Arrête ça…

_Pourquoi?_

-J'essais de dormir.

_Mais, je n'ai pas sommeil._

-Alors respecte le sommeil des autres au lieu de leur pourrir la vie.

-Mais à qui tu parles?

-Hn…

-Oh arrête un peu! Avec moi tu dis jamais rien, et tout seul dans ton lit on dirait que tu te transforme en pie!

-C'est rien.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu dors pas!

_Parce qu'une voix chante dans ma tête…_

-Parce qu'une voix chan… Heu… Nan rien. Mais dors toi.

-Peux pas…

-..?

-Pas tant que tu dors pas…

-Hn…

_La la lalalala la la la… La la la…_

«Allez courage, demain ce sera fini… Plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Elle sera plus là.»

Si seulement il savait à quel point il se trompait…

* * *

A suivre…

Plikt: Alors… On a en faite décidé de vous embêter un peu à la fin!

Myrylaa: C'est pas mon idée, j'vous jure…

Plikt: Mais tu dialogue aussi pourtant… Enfin, je tenais juste à vous prévenir que Réléna et Heero risquent sérieusement de devenir OOC

Myrylaa: Chut! Racontes toute la fic, pendant qu'ty est, je te dirais rien…

Plikt: Mais je veux juste expliquer qu'il y a une explication logique à ça!

Myrylaa: Bon, ça suffit! Heero, tes impressions sur ce premier chapitre?

Heero: Laissez des reviews…

Myrylaa: Ah, ça sort du cœur!

Plikt: Je lui dis quand que je l'ai payé pour ça?

Duo: Pas tout de suite… laisse la rêver un peu…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à SNT59 et marnie02 pour leurs reviews.

Chapitre 2

* * *

_La lalalalala… Lalalalala…_

-C'est bon tu peux arrêter de chanter, c'est le matin maintenant !!

Heero était de très très mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait vraiment que très peu dormi dans la nuit, Réléna n'ayant pas cessé de chanter une seule seconde. De plus cela faisait maintenant deux nuits qu'il était privé de sommeil… Ah les missions suicides… Aussi arborait-il à présent de magnifiques cernes violettes.

-Heu… ça va Heero ?

-Hn.

-Enfin… T'as pas vraiment dormi cette nuit tu sais et… Je me demandais ce qui t'en empêchait.

_Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait ?_

-Rien.

-T'es sûr ?

_Oui… Tu es sûr ?_

-Certain !

-Ok, t'énerve pas !

Duo sortit de la pièce laissant Heero seul et en colère.

-Allons bon, la voix maléfique est de retour.

_Je n'étais pas partie._

Heero se prit la tête dans ses mains.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu partes ?

_Donc déjà tu crois en moi ?_

-Je commence à y être forcé… Et je cherche le moyen le plus rapide de me débarrasser de toi !

_Ça c'est simple._

-Ah oui ?

_Parfaitement._

-Bon bah dis moi ce que c'est alors !

_Pas tant que tu me parles sur ce ton._

Heero respira calmement pour se calmer, se retenant de justesse de se frapper la tête contre l'armoire, sachant que de toute façon ça ne résoudrait rien… A part accentuer son mal de tête.

-Comment dois-je te parler ?

_Avec tout le respect que mérite une princesse. Et même une reine !_

-Oh votre incroyable majesté…

Déclara-t-il sur un ton ironique.

-… Que dois-je donc faire pour me débarrasser de votre encombrante personne ?

_Je n'aime pas ton ton._

-Bon allez dis moi ce que je dois faire ! Cette situation doit t'ennuyer autant que moi !

_Pas vraiment, je m'amuse bien._

-Comment ça ?

_La mort c'est chiant._

-Hn.

Il ne parla pas plus et alla rejoindre les autres au salon. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur sa tête de zombie.

_Alors tu ne veux pas connaître le moyen ?_

Il s'installa en face de Duo et prit la tasse de ce dernier. Les autres avaient été surpris un instant la première fois qu'il s'était servis comme ça. Mais c'était devenu une habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner dans celui de Duo. Du café noir ! Enfin…

-Il faudrait déjà que tu me le dises.

-Te dire quoi Hee-chan ?

_C'est justement ce que je te propose._

-Heu… Rien Duo.

-Ok.

Oups… A chaque fois qu'il parlait à Réléna il oubliait qu'il était le seul à l'entendre. Mais Duo ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et croqua dans sa tartine.

_Alors ?_

-J'écoute.

Murmura-t-il. Trowa, qui était juste à côté, releva la tête un instant, puis la rabaissa sans rien dire.

_Il suffit de me venger en tuant mon assassin._

Heero eut un petit rire, qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Oui en effet rien de plus facile que de retrouver l'assassin d'une reine et de le tuer, en lui expliquant que c'est pour se débarrasser d'une voix qui lui parle et qui l'empêche de dormir !

Les autres le regardaient légèrement… inquiets du comportement de leur ami.

-Tout va bien Heero ?

-Hn.

-Il te répond que oui.

Traduisit Duo.

-Mais j'ai quand même du mal à le croire.

Pour le faire taire, ou changer de sujet, Heero piqua la tartine que Duo avait en main. Ce dernier soupira et s'en refit une autre.

_Je suppose que tu serais content de connaître son identité._

Heero écouta attentivement, avide de savoir la suite. Tant qu'à avoir une cible, autant connaître son identité.

_Alors… Tu veux savoir ?_

-Oui.

Murmura-t-il le plus doucement possible. Mais hélas pas suffisamment, car ses camarades s'entre regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

-T'as déjà pas dormi cette nuit Hee-chan, t'es pas tombé malade au moins ?

-Hn.

_Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître son identité ?_

Heero eut un grognement. Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle lui pose toujours des questions devant les autres ?

-T'es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

-Je vous ai dis que oui !

_Alors je te répond. Prêt ?_

-Ça va.

Dit-il à la fois pour Réléna et pour les autres.

_Souviens toi que tu devras le tuer pour que je repose en paix._

Heero ne répondit même pas, attendant la suite.

_Mon assassin est…_

Elle laissa planer le suspens un instant. Puis au bout de quelques minutes se décida à continuer.

_Juste en face de toi._

Heero releva brusquement la tête d'un air presque paniqué. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne en face de lui, et elle venait de terminer de se préparer sa nouvelle tartine. Alors qu'il le fixait, Duo releva les yeux.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hee-chan ? J'ai quelque chose sur le front ?

Merde, ça ne pouvait pas être Duo ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Réléna, et encore c'était un euphémisme… Mais de là à la tuer ! Surtout qu'elle les aidait finalement dans leur combat pour libérer les colonies. Et puis c'était Duo !

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, s'apercevant que Heero ne répondait pas et ne le lâchait pas du regard, reprit :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Heero ?

Heero se releva de table, grommela un vague… « J'vais m'habiller. » Et partit vers la chambre. Une fois seul… Enfin, avec Réléna… Il s'assit sur le lit et s'accorda un moment de faiblesse. Se prenant la tête dans les mains et tentant de remettre en ordre ses idées.

_Surpris ?_

-Plutôt.

_Et pourtant c'est bien lui._

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

_Parce que c'est un traître ?_

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est Duo !

_Et qui est Duo ?_

-Un… baka ! Mais pas un traître.

_Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? La première fois que tu l'as vu, il t'a tiré dessus !_

-Pour te protéger non ? Alors pourquoi il aurait cherché à te tuer après ?

_A ce moment là je n'étais pas encore reine._

-Où est le rapport ?

_Eh bien à l'époque je n'étais qu'une gamine sans importance, pourquoi aurait-il voulu me tuer ? Mais depuis je suis devenue inquiétante pour Oz en vous défendant plusieurs fois devant l'opinion publique._

-Et qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance et que tu es vraiment Réléna ?

_Alors… La première fois que je t'ai vu… C'était sur une plage juste après ton arrivée de l'espace, tu t'en souviens ?_

-Hn.

_Et seule la vraie Réléna peut connaître cette histoire._

-Hn… Bon à part ça tu me laisses dormir si j'essais de faire une sieste ?

_Non._

-Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu ne m'as pas écouté._

-Comment ça ?

_Duo est un traitre et il m'a tué. Ne me dis pas que tu vas dormir dans sa chambre en sachant ça !_

-C'est ma chambre aussi après tout non ?

_Et s'il te tue dans ton sommeil ?_

-Il n'en a pas après moi.

_Tu as raison. C'est un traître, il en a après chacun de vous. Mais il ne voudra pas être découvert tout de suite._

-Je… Je ne te crois pas.

Mais il avait noté lui-même l'hésitation dans sa voix.

_Tu me crois quand même un peu pas vrai ? En plus… Te débarrasser de lui est ton seul moyen de me faire partir Hee-chan._

Heero ne répondit pas et s'allongea, tentant vainement de s'endormir.

_Alors tu comptes faire quoi ?_

Il mit sa tête sous son oreiller, sachant pourtant pertinemment que cela ne ferait pas taire Réléna.

_Réponds moi mon Hee-chan !_

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est réservé à Duo…_

-Hn.

_Et… Quand comptes tu lui avouer tes sentiments ? Hee-chan._

-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

_Je suis dans ta tête. Je vois ces choses là. Mais si tu choisis de vivre auprès de lui… Premièrement il te tuera sans doute, étant un traître et deuxièmement… S'il ne te tue pas je continuerais de te parler._

-BORDEL ! MAIS TU VAS ME FOUTRE LA PAIX A LA FIN ???

-Désolé.

Et Duo claqua la porte avant même d'être entré dans la pièce.

* * *

A suivre…

Myrylaa : on fait pas un peu passer Duo pour un méchant, là ?

Plikt : Quoi ! Mon Dudu un traître ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Non, je 'y crois pas !!

Myrylaa : Duo, tu nous doit des explications !

Duo : Quoi ?! Mais c'est vous qui écrivez la fic ! Et en plus je me fais hurler dessus !

Plikt : Un traître… Non c'est pas possible, je refuse d'y croire tant que j'aurais pas la preuve ! Et puis c'est quoi cette garce qui l'accuse !!!

Myrylaa : Ouais, mais t'es quand même un peu susceptible Duo…

Plikt : Pour la peine je vais la tuer d'abord !

Myrylaa : Réléna ? Mais… elle est déjà morte !

Heero : Hn. Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à kaga78 et manie02 pour leurs reviews!!

Note: Myrylaa: Si on termine pas cette fic, c'est que j'aurais tué Plikt avant…

Plikt: Un traître? Comment ça? Comment il a pu? J'y crois pas!!!

Myrylaa: Merci de votre compréhension…

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Oups… Je crois qu'il est fâ__ché._

Heero sortit de la pièce, courant presque, pour rattraper Duo. Ce dernier commençait à peine à descendre vers le salon.

-Duo attend!

_Et qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire? Que tu parlais avec moi?_

-Quoi?

Duo se retourna pour fixer Heero de ses améthystes brulantes.

_C'est__ pas gagné… Tu vas trouver quoi comme excuse?_

-Je… C'était pas toi qui était visé.

_Nul._

-Mais… Y avait personne d'autre.

_Tiens, il est plus malin que je croyais._

-Heu… Ecoute…

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui inventer…_

-…Je… Je suis pas bien ces derniers temps…

_Tu vires fou._

-… Il faut que tu m'excuses.

_Si il__ te pardonne avec ça c'est que c'est vraiment un crétin…_

-En fait…

Duo se passa la main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je venais justement voir comment tu allais.

_Oh comme c'est mignon! Il voulait être le premier devant ton cadavre!_

-Heu… Ok.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qui va pas?

_J'entend__ une voix dans ma tête._

-J'entend une… Non rien.

-Mais si! Il faut que tu parles Hee-chan…

_Ah le surnom…_

-… pour toi!

Rhaa! Il avait pas pu entendre toute la phrase à cause de Réléna…

_Parle __Hee__-chan!_

Autant improviser…

-Hn.

-Ok… Tu préfères…

_Te suicider?_

-… dans la chambre?

-Quoi?! Mais non, t'es fou ou quoi!!

Il ne comprit qu'après, en voyant le visage d'incrédulité de Duo, qu'il avait mélangé les paroles de Duo et de Réléna. Autant pour lui…

-Désolé, si tu veux pas en parler tant pis mais t'énerve pas à ce point là! Y avait aucun sous entendu quel qu'il soit!

Acheva-t-il en prenant une jolie teinte rosée…

_En __fait il t'imagine__ déjà au pieu avec lui._

Heero songea un instant que ça ne le dérangerait pas vraiment.

_Pour ensuite te poignarder dans le dos._

De salles images passèrent dans l'esprit d'Heero et il se secoua violemment la tête.

-Alors?

_Il est encore là lui?_

-Alors quoi?

-Bah… Tu veux…

_Baiser?_

-… ou pas?

Heero vira immédiatement au rouge-tomate-bien-mûre, et détourna la tête en articulant péniblement:

-Non, je… je préfère pas… enfin… euh…

_T'en__ as vraiment pas envie?_

-Mais si!

-Heu… Quoi?

_Tiens, il s'attendait pas à ce que t'acceptes finalement._

-J'ai pas entendu la fin de ta phrase en fait…

«Ou j'ai compris autre chose…»

-…tu peux répéter?

-Ok… Donc t'as en plus des problèmes d'audition… Enfin c'est pas grave, je voulais juste savoir si tu préférais aller dans la chambre pour…

_Faire l'amour avec moi comme un malade._

-TA GUEULE, TOI!

S'énerva-t-il contre Réléna, avant de se rappeler que Duo ne pouvait pas l'entendre… et le prenait donc un peu plus pour un taré si c'était possible… Ce dernier recula légèrement surpris.

-Mais… C'est toi qui m'a demandé de répéter.

_Et puis… __T'en__ as vraiment pas envie?_

-On a du doliprane?

Demanda-t-il en changeant subitement de sujet.

-J'ai un mal de tête à tuer…

_La faute à qui?_

-A toi évidemment.

-Heu… De quoi?

_La faute._

-La faute.

-Donc… Je te donne mal à la tête?

_Moi?_

-OUI!

-Désolé… Je vais voir avec Quatre s'il en a…

_Tu me détestes?_

-Oui je te déteste!

-Pardon?

Duo se retourna mais Heero ne sembla même pas le remarquer tant il était obnubilé par la voix de Réléna qui le maintenait éveillé depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût! C'est qu'il rentrait de mission en plus! Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 48 heures!

_Donc tu me hais?_

-Oh je te hais plus que tout!

_Tu voudrais que je __disparaisses__ à jamais de ta vie?_

-Je ne souhaite que ça ta disparition!

-Parfait.

Maintenant qu'Heero semblait avoir fini sa tirade Duo dévala rapidement les escaliers sans plus lui prêter attention. Les autres qui avaient entendu les cris d'Heero vinrent à sa rencontre mais il les évita pour sortir de la maison en courant.

_Je crois qu'il est vraiment fâ__ché…_

-Quoi? Tout ce que j'ai dis… Il a cru que c'était… pour lui?

_Qui d'autre? Vous é__tiez seuls._

Heero se laissa tomber à genoux en murmurant.

-Je te déteste.

_Tu sais il est parti, c'est plus la peine de lui dire._

-C'était à toi que je parlais!

_Mais c'est lui qui a tout pris._

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça?

_Vengeance?_

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

_Tu refuses de m'aider à tuer mon assassin, donc tu l'aides et tu deviens l'un de ses complices._

-Qui me dis que c'est lui l'assassin? Jusque là tu n'as rien fait pour me prouver que je pouvais avoir confiance!

_Comme tu veux. Mais tant qu'il sera en vie, je serais là._

-Je me tirerais une balle dans ce cas.

_Nous serons alors liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité._

-Herk…

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te répugne là dedans?_

-Ça va pas Heero?

Quatre arrivait aux nouvelles après le départ précipité du natté.

-Toi!

Reprit-il en réponse à Réléna.

-Heu… Oui c'est moi.

_Oui? Quoi moi?_

Heero respira à fond et se dit qu'il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur deux fois de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Quatre.

_Te frapper?_

-Je voulais savoir si tu t'étais…

_Bien amusé._

-… avec Duo.

_Dans votre chambre._

Heero se frappa la tête contre le mur, espérant que ça étourdirait au moins quelques secondes l'esprit maléfique qu'était Réléna. Mais… il n'avait pas pensé que c'était _lui_ qui serait étourdi après.

-Ouach… rah… quoi, qu'est ce que t'as dit?

Quatre ne recula même pas, mais était visiblement inquiet au sujet de la santé mentale du pilote du Wing… Ce dernier parlait quand même tout seul à certains moments et venait en plus de se frapper la tête!! Contre un mur en plus! Il décida cependant de ne pas trop chercher. Heero semblait déjà de mauvaise humeur, n'étant pas suicidaire, il lui reposerait la question lorsque ce dernier serait plus receptif…

-Eh bien… Duo vient de sortir et il avait l'air vraiment en colère alors je me demandais ce que tu avais bien pu faire pour ça.

_A part lui dire que je le déteste…_

-A part lui dire que… non, je répéterais pas! Enfin… euh… c'est un… malentendu. D'ailleurs, tu sais où il est parti?

-Heero… On dirais vraiment que ça va pas là… Tu sais que tu peux en parler pas vrai? On est là pour…

_Te faire interner._

Il allait finir par la taper… avant de se rendre compte que c'était impossible.

-Non… je crois pas vraiment que je pourrais en parler… faut que je vois Duo.

-C'est sans doute parce que tu voulais pas…

_Baiser._

-… qu'il est parti faché… Mais je sais pas où il est…

Si elle continuait à couper tout le monde comme ça, il allait finir par croire à tout ce qu'elle dirait. D'ailleurs… n'était-ce pas son but après tout? Mais non! Duo ne voulait pas faire… faire ça avec lui! Il fallait qu'il se mette ça dans la tête…

-Je crois savoir où il est.

-T'es sûr que tu peux y aller tout seul?

_Je ne suis pas seul._

-Je ne suis pas seul… euh, non, oubli ce que j'ai dit!

Oups! Réléna profitait de sa fatigue pour lui faire entrer des phrases dans le crâne… et les lui faire répéter à haute voix!

-Comme… Comme tu veux Heero. Mais si ça va vraiment pas il vaut peut-être mieux que tu te reposes!

-Hn.

«Faudrait déjà que je puisse…»

_Je suis impatiente de le revoir pour lui crier mon amour!_

-Non, je ne suis pas bête à ce point, je vais pas répéter ça!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

_Que tes cheveux étaient moches._

-Que tes cheveux étaient… euh, non rien! Rien rien rien!

Et Heero quitta la planque, passant en fusée devant Trowa et Wufei… qui ne comprenaient décidément plus grand-chose.

-Je trouve qu'on a pas un super rôle dans la fic…

-…

A suivre…

* * *

Plikt: Et la dernière réplique était pour Trowa!!!

Myrylaa: Oui… pour une fois qu'on arrive à les placer lui et Wuf…

Wufei: Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça!

Myrylaa: Désolée, mais je me rappelle jamais de ton prénom, alors…

Plikt: A peine vexant…

Wufei: Sale onna!

Myrylaa: Reste poli!

Plikt: Bon… Je crois qu'ils vont encore se disputer, et il est où Heero qui a dit plein des choses méchantes à Dudu!!

Duo: Snif…

Plikt: Au fait, t'es un traître?

Heero:… Reviews?

Trowa:…


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Shini-cat et marnie02 pour leurs reviews!!!

Note: Myrylaa: Trowa aura un peu plus de rôle dans ce chapitre.

Plikt: Enfin… peut être…

Trowa:…

Chapitre 4:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Yuy?

-Tu parles toi maintenant?

Wufei fixa Trowa, visiblement surpris.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça? En tout cas je crois que t'as dépassé ton quota de mots pour ce chapitre.

-...

Heero se dirigeait vers le parc de la ville où Duo avait prit l'habitude d'aller depuis qu'ils étaient ici. S'il ne se trompait pas… Et qu'il avait de la chance, il le trouverait.

_Tu crois vraiment qu'il est par là?_

Heero ne répondit pas et continua de chercher, pour finalement trouver le jeune homme, seul,lui tournant le dos sur les balançoires. Il s'approcha doucement, espérant que Duo n'allait pas l'envoyer chier… Ou même le fuir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Heero se figea. Comment il savait que c'était lui?

_Dis donc, il t'a étudié ou quoi pour te reconnaître au pas?_

-Je… M'excuse.

Duo se retourna tout en se levant. Laissant apparaître un petit sourire légèrement triste.

-Et… Pourquoi?

_Pour t'avoir dis ce que je pensais vraiment de toi._

-Pour t'avoir dis ce que… non, c'est pas le moment. Mais écoute… c'était pas à toi que je parlais… je te jure…

Duo s'approcha, il semblait plutôt soucieux. Il prit doucement le bras d'Heero pour que ce dernier le regarde.

-Mais il n'y avait que nous deux Hee-chan.

_Plus la voix dans ma tête._

-Euh… c'est compliqué à expliquer.

-Peut-être. Mais j'ai le temps et je suis pas si bête que ça!

_Ah bon?_

-Non, tu comprendrais pas!

Répondit-il en haussant un peu le ton, sa fatigue l'énervant plus facilement que d'habitude.

-Si tu ne me dis rien c'est normal!

_T'es trop con pour comprendre._

-T'es trop con pour… non, je voulais pas dire ça!

Il se retourna brusquement pour tourner le dos à Duo tout en murmurant:

-Arrête Réléna…

_Arrêter quoi?_

-Tu es venu pour ça?

-De me dire des trucs pour que je les répète! Et non, je suis pas venu pour ça!

-Attend… C'est une mission pour J? Il t'a donné une oreillette et tu dois tout répéter c'est ça?

_Mais quel imbécile…_

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Rélé… euh, enfin… oui, c'est à peu près ça!

Mentit-il.

-Mais quand est-ce qu'il va arrêter ces entraînements tous plus débiles les uns que les autres…

_C'est toi le débile._

-Je suis fatigué… arrête ça…

-Ok… Désolé…

_Quoi?_

-Ne joue pas l'innocente! Cesse de me faire chier!

-Putain Yuy c'est toi qui fait chier!

_Et quand il t'appelle par ton nom de famille c'est qu'il t'aime encore? Ou c'est sa vraie personnalité?_

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu viens ici pour m'insulter encore! T'en as pas marre d'en faire qu'à ta tête et de rien expliquer à personne! Comment tu veux qu'on t'aide sans ça merde!

_Qu'il vient de se trahir et de te montrer le vrai Duo Maxwell._

-Je comprend pas…

-Tu comprends pas? Arrête ton cinéma merde je vois pas comment te l'expliquer autrement! Je veux juste t'aider moi! Et tu m'envoi chier en me traitant de con!

_Il joue la comédie avec vous et là tu viens de le voir enfin sans son masque de "frère d'arme"…_

-Non!

-Quoi non? Mais si tu l'as fait! Et en plus tu vieillit précocement ou quoi!

_C'est un traître. Et il attend l'excuse qu'il lui faut pour te tuer._

-Alors je dois faire quoi, d'après toi?

-… Parler ça suffirait non?

_Te débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne le fasse._

-Ça jamais!

-Mais… J'appartiens pas à Oz non plus! Et je compte pas te torturer!

_Tu vois? Il vient lui même de citer le nom Oz!_

-Je… je pourrais pas. Tu devras demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre, ma grande…

-Ma grande! Mais t'es bigleux ou quoi! Ou en tout cas l'humour que tu commence à cultiver me plaît vraiment pas!

_Je ne peux __le__ demande qu'à toi et en plus… C'est toi sa cible maintenant! __Regarde le__! Il te parle d'Oz et se montre de moins en moins patient. C'est toujours le Duo que tu connais?_

-C'est pas Duo qui change… c'est moi qui devient fou à parler avec toi!

-Attend… Je suis Duo!!

_Ah oui? Mais pourtant je n'ai aucune prise sur ses dires et il est étrange quand même!_

-Faut que je parte… ou je risque de devenir un danger… désolé.

Et, sans laisser à Duo le temps de répondre autre chose, il partit en courant en direction de la planque.

-Mais… Heero!!

_Tu dors avec lui non?_

-Pourquoi?

_Je crois que cette nuit il va faire jouer son couteau…_

-Non… arrête!

La panique se lisait quelque peu dans le regard d'Heero. Il ne savait plus qui écouter… ni qui croire…

_Tu sais que j'ai raison __Hee__-chan. Tu l'as dis toi même, tu es un danger pour lui._

_-_Je ne t'écouterais plus… JE NE T'ECOUTERAIS PLUS!

* * *

Heero ouvrit les yeux. Après avoir passé quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, Duo venait enfin de partir.

_Je t'avais dis qu'il se passerait quelque chose…_

-Ah, et qu'est ce que je dois faire? Le suivre?

_Tu ne veux pas connaître sa destination?_

-Il est près d'une heure du mat… et c'est la troisième nuit d'affilée que je dors pas, alors tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est que tu me laisse tranquille pour que je me repose enfin…

_Ça je ne crois pas. Je ne te laisserais pas en paix parce que je sui vraiment trop curieuse! Il va sans doute voir l'un des contacts qui lui servent à communiquer avec Oz!_

Résigné, Heero se leva du lit, sachant pertinemment que Réléna ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle désirait.

Le regard un peu flou, il alla rapidement à la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage… et eut un choc en découvrant son reflet.

Il avait vraiment une tête de malade. Pâle, les yeux rouges, de grosses cernes violettes… pas étonnant que les autres s'inquiètent autant pour lui.

-Si tu continue comme ça, c'est moi que tu vas finir par tuer…

_Et alors? Comme ça au moins même si je ne suis pas vengée je ne serais pas seule! Mais à ta place je me dépêcherais __Hee__-chan, on va le perdre de vue!_

Heero poussa un grognement et se décida à suivre Duo dans la rue. Tiens? Ses vêtements étaient… différents.

_Dire qu'avec vous il s'habille en prêtre… Avoue que ce pantalon en cuir le moule mieux!_

-P… pourquoi il s'habille comme ça?

_C'est peut-être son vrai style?_

Heero se secoua la tête et continua de suivre Duo sans plus se préoccupé de Réléna. A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme entra dans une… boîte de nuit? Il entra à son tour mais préféra s'arrêter au bar et suivre le jeune homme des yeux. De toute façon il était trop fatigué pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule…

Suivre Duo des yeux ne s'avéra pas très difficile, il captait l'attention de tous, se déchaînant sur la piste.

_On dirait vraiment qu'il tient à se faire remarquer, mais par qui?_

Heero n'écoutait plus. Accoudé au bar, il somnolait plus qu'autre chose. Il aperçu cependant dans un état semi-conscient que Duo semblait en pleine discussion avec un type… Etrange.

_Le contact._

Peut être… il n'arrivait plus tellement à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Ce qui n'échappa guère à l'attention de certains…

-Salut mon mignon, t'es tout seul ici?

Il se releva un peu du bar. Oui, c'était bien à lui qu'on avait parlé. Un jeune homme habillé d'une façon plus qu'osée se dressait devant lui.

-Pas vraiment…

«Il y a un fantôme avec moi qui m'empêche de dormir, mais à part ça…»

-Pourtant je vois personne et t'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

_Non, dégage bouffon._

-Non, dégage bouffon…

Bon, avoir la tête dans le pâté n'est pas l'idéal quand un type louche essaie de faire de vous sa compagnie du soir. Alors autant faire confiance à Réléna et répéter sagement ce qu'elle disait… au point où il en était…

-Non mais ça va de me parler comme ça? Je te propose gentiment mon aide et voilà comment tu me réponds?

_J'en__ ai rien à foutre de ta gueule de con! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!_

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ta gueule de con! Va voir ailleurs…

-Dis donc…

Dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

-…Ça va de parler aux gens comme ça, je vais t'apprendre la politesse moi!

Il commençait à s'énerver…

_Frappe le_

-Non… lâche moi!

_Frappe le Heero!_

-Tu fais moins le malin maintenant pas vrai?

L'autre se sentait supérieur à Heero, puisqu'il l'était en taille.

-C'est toi qui va le regretter si tu… continus…

Répondit Heero en essayant de se réveiller un peu.

_Ne le laisse pas te toucher! __Il a__ pas l'air net!_

-Ça je le crois vraiment pas. En plus c'est que t'es drôlement plus mignon de face!

Et le type profita de l'état d'Heero pour l'embrasser.

Grosse erreur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de glisser sa langue dans la bouche d'Heero que ce dernier l'avait déjà frappé de plein fouet au visage, le projetant en arrière par la même occasion.

Cette dernière action ne passa pas vraiment… Inaperçue. Aussi Duo ne remarqua que trop vite sa présence.

_Je crois qu'il t'a vu._

Il s'approcha, semblant plus en colère qu'autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-Je pourrais te retourner la question!

S'exclama rageusement Heero tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Je vois pas en quoi ce que je fais de mes nuits te regarde! Mais pourquoi tu m'as suivi!

-Euh…

_Je voulais savoir où tu allais __habillé__ comme une pute._

-… je voulais savoir où tu allais habillé comme une pute!

Aïe. Sur le coup, il aurait peut être pas dû écouter Réléna…

-Quoi! Mais tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule là Yuy! Tu me suis pour me demander ça! Eh bien comme tu le vois je viens ici pour danser! Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs!

_Et pour racoler aussi…_

-Et je vois que tu choisis bien l'endroit…

Dit-il en désignant du menton le type qui avait essayé de l'emmener de force, et qui à présent le fixait d'un regard noir.

-Ce n'est qu'une boîte comme les autres! Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment! D'habitude tu t'en fiches quand je sors, c'est la première fois que tu me suis!

_Il est sur la défensive, il cache quelque chose…_

-Oui, après tout je vois pas pourquoi je cherche à te suivre… mais au moins, je viens de découvrir la réelle nature de mon compagnon de chambre!

Et, sur ces derniers mots, Heero quitta rapidement le bar, sous les regards des gens qui avaient arrêté de danser pour fixer la scène…

A suivre…

* * *

Plikt: …

Myrylaa: Bah on est loin du délire du début…

Plikt: …

Myrylaa: … euh… qu'est ce que t'as?

Plikt: Duo en cuir!!!

Myrylaa: Ah… je vois… maintenant… Duo en robe à fanfreluches roses?

Plikt: Heu… Moins…

Myrylaa: Duo en maillot de bain… très moulant!

Plikt: Kiaa!

Myrylaa: Le meilleur pour la fin: Duo en string!

Duo: Oh c'est pas bientôt fini les fantasmes vous deux!!

Heero: Reviews?


End file.
